


Father Figures

by bluesyone



Category: Onward (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesyone/pseuds/bluesyone
Summary: Ian introduces his little sister Judy to his dad
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Father Figures

It began like a normal Father’s Day for the Lightfoot-Bronco family. The family enjoyed a big breakfast of eggs, toast and bacon. Colt got presents from the elf boys, Ian and Barley, and the little elftaur girl, Judy. They spent some time in the park, playing on the playground with Judy and taking a walk on the trails with Ian and Barley. Then they enjoyed a quick lunch before Colt had to go to work.

As Colt left for the police station, the rest of the family returned home. Laurel busied herself with some chores, Barley crashed on the couch, and Judy went upstairs to her bedroom. Ian went quietly into his shared downstairs bedroom, not wanting to be noticed, as he’d rather be alone.

Ian closed the bedroom door, crossed the floor, pushing aside some of Barley’s misplaced clothes or trash with his foot, as he made his way to his closet. He dug into the back a bit and pulled out an old audio cassette player, a big silver box of an ancient machine. Ian placed the player on his desk, then dug into the top drawer of his desk for an old audio cassette. Taking his seat at his desk, Ian placed the cassette into the player, pressed play, and listened to the recording with his chin resting into his arms folded on the desk. The recording played of a male voice:

“… I think I got it… Hello? Hello?… Is that right?… Well, I’m trying to… ha ha ha, I know… Well, let’s find out… Okay, bye…”

The tape stopped, Ian immediately and melancholy pressed rewind.

“Who was that?”

Ian sat up with a light startle as he stopped the tape. He turned to see Judy standing in the doorway, her hand on the doorknob. Her big eyes were brimming with curiosity.

“Who was that?” she asked again.

Instead of replying, Ian motioned for Judy to come closer. Ian stood behind the desk chair as Judy tried to sit down, still a little clumsy sitting her horse back half in a seat with wheels. Once she was sitting, Ian silently pressed play on the tape. There was a moment of a slight hiss of white noise, before a faint, familiar voice of Laurel played on the tape, followed by that male voice again. “I think I got it…”

As the tape player on, Ian looked up at one of the pictures of his first dad, Wilden, hanging on his cork board. “Hey, dad,” he began.

“Hello? Hello?” the recording appeared to reply.

In wonder and confusion, Judy looked up at Ian, then back at the pictures of Wilden.

“It’s me, Ian,” Ian continued.

“Is that right?” his dad replied.

“Yeah, so… having a good Father’s Day?”

“Well, I’m trying to.”

“Well, maybe this will help. See, mom finally moved on. I mean, she hasn’t forgotten about you.” The voice recording laughed. “But, she found a great boyfriend in Colt and, they got married.”

“I know.”

“Well, there’s more. They also had a child, a little girl.” Ian knelt down beside Judy and placed a hand on her shoulder. “This is Judy. I wish you could spend some time with her, get to know her. There’s so much you would love about her.”

“Well, let’s find out.”

“Well, where to start? She’s an elf and a centaur, which is bizarre but not weird. She loves tea parties, coloring, adventure games-”

“Okay, bye.” The tape stopped.

Ian’s smile faded into a frown. “Yeah. Bye.” He quietly sat down on his heels, his head lowered.

While she was still a little confused, Judy was starting to put the pieces together. “That was your dad?”

Ian simply replied, “Yeah.”

Judy looked at the tape player, then at one of the pictures. “He’s nice. I wish I could meet him.”

Ian reached over and gave Judy a big hug. While she hugged back with a smile, Ian could barely lift his head or give a grin. “Yeah… me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Ian introducing Judy to Wilden like this. It's cute and heartbreaking.


End file.
